fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EMIYA (Alter)/@comment-38723576-20190306043705/@comment-37932737-20190409093241
@ProStein Actual negro here, and I'm here to tell you Emiya Alter ISN'T racist. The whole controversy is because he looks like blackface. Keyword: LOOKS. Blackface is more than just an appearance. It was an appearance used in a way to portray blacks as stupid, obnoxious, inferior to whites, etc. Emiya Alter is NOT used in such a way. In fact, his extra extra crispy skin is a sign of his power, since Projection overuse damages the user's body, darkening the skin and whitening the hair, implying that Alter has been heavily using Projection, a implication pretty much confirmed by his higher abilities than the original Emiya. I'm also assuming you played the Shinjuku chapter, and should know that Alter isn't portrayed in any of the ways as I described earlier in regards to blackface. Now I am aware of the who "of Emiya went to jail" comment, but from what others have told me, that statement was taken out of context. That statement isn't about him looking like he's capable of handing out N-word passes, but is instead about his haircut tattoos making him look like a Yakuza member, which makes sense since Emiya is a JAPANESE character designed by JAPANESE people. The only remotely racist thing about him is the Detroit JOKE, a joke I find funny because most people who cite that joke seem to ignore the much more blatant "dealer" comment Shinjuku Assassin made in NA (though that doesn't necessarily imply Black because again, Yakuza). You're also a little late to be getting triggered about a stereotypical joke like this, as I can point to an entire game series that has stereotypes of NUMEROUS groups of people that could be seen as offensive from a drunk Russian whose stereotype isn't even subtle to a bear-hugging Canadian to an overly honorable Jap that was spouting random Japanese words in an intro in an earlier entry in this series to and angry black man who resorts to violence when mad. If Detroit Emiya gets you this triggered, I'd imagine you'd die of shock if you saw that series. But enough about that tangent. The point is that Emiya Alter isn't blackface, as despite the dark skin, he isn't portrayed in a manner akin to blackface, instead being shown as an intelligent, powerful, and skilled badass, practically the opposite of how a blackface character would be portrayed. I'd appreciate it if you actually did some research before insulting the entire fanbase of this game/franchise based on your ill-informed idea of what constitutes as blackface. Also, if by change you aren't black, I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking on behalf of me and my race about things you have no business being offended by. It's honestly more insulting of you to whiteknight for us, acting as if we blacks can't look at this character and the context behind his design to determine whether or not it's actually racist or intended to be racist. So unless you're authorized to hand out N-word passes, kindly shut up and stop telling a different racial group what they should and shouldn't be offended by.